


Richie's Blue Hoodie

by made_of_tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: Something was wrong.Bill knew because Eddie was wearing Richie’s blue hoodie. Richie’s favorite blue hoodie that he never let anyone else wear. The losers frequently shared clothes, but Richie never shared that blue hoodie.But Eddie was wearing it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312





	Richie's Blue Hoodie

Something was wrong.

Bill knew because Eddie was wearing Richie’s blue hoodie. Richie’s _favorite blue hoodie_ that he _never let anyone else wear_. The losers frequently shared clothes, but Richie never shared that blue hoodie.

But Eddie was wearing it. 

Bill decided to investigate.

“Richie, d-d-did Eddie steal your b-b-blue hoodie?” Bill asked at lunch. 

“Among other things.” Richie responded vaguely with a grin, before walking off and nudging a blushing Eddie with his shoulder as he passed. 

Bill would have investigated further, but Stan came over and whispered in his ear, and all thoughts of Eddie and Richie left his brain immediately. 

Bill forgot until Bev brought it up to him after school. They were waiting near Bill’s truck, ready to drive the losers to get ice cream. 

“So… Eddie is wearing Richie’s hoodie.” Bev said casually. 

Bill snapped to attention, “Oh yeah! I f-f-forgot to bring th-that up.” 

“Do you think they’re finally dating?” Beverly asked excitedly.

Bill shrugged and dropped the conversation, because Eddie and Richie were walking over to the car. Richie was telling some story and Eddie was laughing so hard he could barely walk straight. 

Beverly nudged Bill and whispered urgently, “Richie’s fucking wearing Eddie’s shirt!”

Richie was, indeed, wearing Eddie’s yellow Snoopy shirt. 

“Since when do you two share clothes?” Bev asked as they got in the truck. 

Richie looked at Eddie, who responded, “Since we started sharing clothes.” 

“Yes, I can confirm that.” Richie grinned. 

Bev rolled her eyes. Then she saw Stan outside the truck, prompting her to climb over the seats and hop in the back with Richie and Eddie so Stan could sit next to Bill. 

Stan got in the truck, sitting in the middle front seat. The truck had two bench seats, one in the front and one in the back. There were no seatbelts, which allowed all seven of the losers to fit in the truck. 

It always went: Bill drove, Stan and Mike sat next to him. Richie, Eddie, Beverly and Ben squished into the back seat, which often ended with someone sitting on someone else’s lap.

Ben hopped in the truck, followed closely by Mike, and the squeezing in commenced. Eddie opted to sit on Richie’s lap for space. Bev quirked an eyebrow, sharing a look with Bill through the rear view mirror. 

Bev leaned over the seat and whispered in Bill’s ear, “Bet? Five bucks they’re dating.” 

Bill smirked, “You’re on.” 

Stan quirked an eyebrow, silently letting Bill know to tell him later. Bill started the car and drove off, heading for their favorite diner. 

At the diner, they crowded into a corner booth, the kind that wraps around the table to fit more people. Mike and Richie were on the ends, the others squished between them. 

They all ordered the same things they did every Friday when they went out for ice cream. It was their ritual.

Richie got a banana split, Eddie got a classic hot fudge sundae, Ben and Bev shared a bowl of mint chip, Stan got vanilla with a cherry, Mike got a chocolate cone, and Bill got cookie dough with sprinkles.

For awhile they talked about school; the upcoming baseball season, college applications, things like that. Then, Bev subtly brought up the topic she really wanted to know about.

“So, Bill and Stan, you guys going to prom together?” 

“Nope.” Bill said, popping the p.

“Why?” Bev seemed distraught. 

“You guys might be alright with us, but most of the school isn't. We were just gonna do our own thing.” Stan elaborated. 

Mike piped up, “Who needs prom anyway? We can have our own fun!” 

“You are so right, homeschool.” Richie agreed. 

Eddie nodded along, taking the moment where Richie was distracted to steal a spoonful of his ice cream. 

If Richie noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

Bev and Bill had a silent conversation of looks and gestures. They were the only two losers who could do that without any confusion. 

They finished their ice cream quickly, then said their goodbyes. Bill dropped off Mike, Ben, Richie and Eddie, but left Bev and Stan in the car.

“I h-hope it’s okay i-if Bev comes over for j-ju-just a little bit.” Bill said.

Stan pursed his lips but said, “Yeah.” 

Bev was not an idiot. She knew Bill and Stan’s ‘study sessions’ were just a cover for making out. 

She was interrupting, but not for long. 

The three of them went straight to Bill’s room. Bill and Stan sat on the bed, pressed together at the hips, thighs and knees. Bev opted for the spinning desk chair Bill got last summer, spinning around on it and looking at the ceiling. 

“So, Richie and Eddie are definitely dating, right?” Bev started.

“Of course they are.” Stan agreed immediately. 

Bill grinned at his boyfriend. “You w-want in on o-our bet?”

Stan thought for a moment. “What’s the bet?” 

“I get five bucks if they’re dating.” Bev said.

“So you agreed to a bet that you knew you were going to lose?” Stan clarified. 

“I g-g-guess I did.” Bill said. “But c-consider the fact th-that they’re both o-ob-oblivious.”

Bev furrowed her brow. “True. They might just be acting like this and not realizing. Stan, you can take either side.” 

Stan glances between them. “I think I’m good on this bet. It could so easily go either way.” 

“You just know I’m right but don’t want to disagree with your boyfriend.” Bev teased. 

Stan rolled his eyes. 

Bev snickered and stood up. “I should really get going. I told my aunt I’d be home by four thirty.” 

They said their goodbyes and Bev left, leaving them alone in Bill’s room. 

Stan faced Bill, their noses bumping and lips inches apart. “I think you’re right, by the way.” 

“I know.” Bill pressed his lips softly to Stan’s. Stan parted his lips, allowing Bill’s tongue entry. He loved Bill like this, unbridled affection and soft touches. He loved Bill every way.

“I love you.” Stan whispered against Bill’s lips. He felt Bill smile.

“I love y-you too.” Bill whispered before closing the millimeter of distance between them again. 

_Meanwhile, at the Tozier residence…_

Richie swung his and Eddie’s intertwined hands between them way more than necessary. They walked up the paved path to his front door, opening the torn screen and faded yellow wood door.

Maggie Tozier sat on the kitchen counter, reading a romance novel and smoking a cigarette. She looked up as they entered, taking a drag.

“Hey ma, Eddie’s gonna be over for a bit. We’re just gonna go up to my room.” Richie gave her a toothy grin.

She glanced at their still intertwined hands and said, “I would tell you not to have sex, but it’s not like either of you are getting pregnant.”

Richie’s entire face turned scarlet as he whined, “Ma!” 

Eddie snickered at his boyfriend’s embarrassment and squeezed his hand. Maggie grinned and turned back to her book. 

They went upstairs to Richie’s room, closing the door behind them. Eddie loved Richie’s room, it was just so _Richie_. 

The bed was never made, band posters were plastered above the headboard, polaroids of the losers overfilled a cork board above the paper strewn desk, knick knacks decorated the windowsills and night table, and the whole room smelled like Richie. 

Eddie loved every bit of it. 

Richie flopped onto the bed, still burning red. Eddie flopped down next to him, smiling.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Eddie said.

This prompted Richie to turn an even darker shade, but he was smiling this time.

Eddie kissed his nose and cheeks and neck, enjoying the warmth of the skin beneath his lips. 

Richie wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the mouth before saying, “You were torturing me today, Eds. I can’t handle seeing you in my clothes in front of everyone else.” 

Eddie giggled. “When are we going to tell them?”

“Whenever you want, Spaghetti.” Richie said, affection clear on his face.

“Soon, then. Soon.” Eddie decided. 

Richie grinned dopily, “I can't wait for them to know that you’re mine. And I’m yours.” 

Eddie grinned and kissed Richie. He pulled Richie on top of him, sliding his hands beneath his yellow snoopy shirt. Richie pulled back to remove his glasses, tossing them carelessly onto the table. 

Instead of going back to kissing Eddie, he attacked his neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin while Eddie wriggled underneath him. 

“Chee… make sure no one can see…” Eddie breathed out. 

Richie finished sucking on the skin with a soft kiss. “I always do, Eds.” 

Whenever Richie gave Eddie love bites, he made sure they could be easily covered. If Sonia ever saw her son with a hickey she’d have an aneurysm. 

Richie kissed Eddie on the mouth again, passionately. He couldn’t wait to tell the others. 

On Monday at school, the losers ate lunch together outside. This was probably the last day the weather would be nice enough, so they were taking advantage. Richie and Eddie were sitting as close as possible without seeming suspicious. 

“Eddie… is that a hickey on your collarbone?” Bev asked, squinting at the neckline of Eddie’s shirt. 

Eddie mentally cursed himself. He had stupidly worn one of his oversized tees today, which sometimes slipped down and exposed his collarbone, where Richie always left hickies. 

“Damn Eds, who have you been gettin’ on with?” Richie teased, an amused lilt in his voice. 

Eddie glared at him. “None of your business.” 

Richie grinned smugly. 

Eddie jumped at the feeling of something cold and wet on his collarbone. He turned to see Bev prodding him with a makeup-covered finger. “What are you doing?”

“Covering it up. I don't want your mom to kill you.” Bev said, like it was obvious. 

“Oh.” Truth be told, Eddie didn't want her to cover them up. Really, he wanted to show the world. But he knew she was right. Sonia would kill him. Well, not kill him. She’d put him on lockdown and never let him see any of his friends ever again. 

Richie discreetly wrapped his pinky finger around Eddie’s, invisible to anyone who could be looking. Richie always knew just when Eddie needed a touch to feel grounded, to feel like he belonged. Richie knew everything when it came to Eddie.

After school, Eddie went to Richie’s to study. Richie put on an Elton John record, Eddie’s favorite one. It was the only time Richie was delicate and careful, when he found the exact point that the song he wanted started on the record. 

Richie placed the needle on their favorite Elton John song, _Crocodile Rock_. 

Richie started dancing and singing to Eddie, “ _I remember when rock was young, me and Eddie had so much fun, holding hands and skimming stones..._ ”

Eddie snorted at the lyric change. 

Eddie joined in on the chorus, “ _Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will!_ ”

Dancing and singing with Richie was one of Eddie’s favorite things to do. He would let Richie spin him around and dip him, laughing and singing the whole time. 

After they’d had their fill of dancing, Richie put on their ‘study music’. It was _History: America’s Greatest Hits_. America was Eddie’s third favorite band. 

They studied for awhile, Eddie finishing most of his homework before switching over to helping Richie. Richie was very smart and could do most of his homework on his own, he just had trouble focusing. 

Eddie had picked up some tricks to help him focus and they were used almost every day. 

They did take a pause when Sister Golden Hair came on the record. Because Richie decided he wanted to serenade Eddie. 

“ _Well I keep on thinkin’ ‘bout you, sister golden hair surprise- and I just can’t live without you, can’t you see it in my eyes?_ ” Whenever Richie sang to Eddie, he would put a certain emphasis on the lines he really meant for Eddie. This time, it was on _I just can’t live without you_. Eddie knew Richie really meant that. 

“ _Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?-Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?_ ” Richie had stopped singing, just listening to Daniel Milton Peek’s voice and staring at Eddie with eyes full of love.

Eddie kissed Richie softly, his way of silently saying he loved him. “Let’s tell them tomorrow.” Eddie murmured against Richie’s lips. 

Richie couldn't wait. 

The next day, all the losers met up at the quarry. Richie and Eddie arrived together, having already spent the day enjoying each other’s company. 

Mike had brought three blankets for all of them to share. Bill and Stan took one, Richie and Eddie took another and Ben, Bev and Mike shared the last one. 

Bev passed around cigarettes, which only she, Bill and Mike took. 

“Why aren't you smoking Richie? You never pass it up.” Bev asked, suspicious. 

Richie looked at Eddie and had a silent conversation with him. “Because Eddie hates my smoker breath and refuses to kiss me after I smoke.” 

Eddie laughed and leaned into Richie’s side. When he recovered, he pressed a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek and rested his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“How long have you two been dating?” Bev asked. 

“Two months.” Richie and Eddie answered in unison. 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Mike asked.

“We wanted to enjoy it on our own for awhile.” Eddie said. 

“Bill, you owe me five bucks!” Bev exclaimed. 

Bill took a five dollar bill out of Stan’s back pocket. “I'll p-pa-pay you back.” 

“You fucking better.” Stan said. 

“I p-promise.” Bill said. Then, he kissed Stan softly. 

“What did you bet on?” Richie asked. 

“That day Eddie wore your hoodie, I decided you two were dating and I made a bet with Bill, who said you weren't dating yet.” Bev explained. 

“Ah, the day Eddie stole my favorite hoodie and all I could think about the entire day was making out with him.” Richie said, grinning. 

“I love you but shut up.” Eddie said. 

“You guys are so cute it makes me feel so incredibly single.” Mike said. 

Bev and Ben nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you?” Richie said. “Anyway, I just want you all to know I love Eddie with my whole heart and he’s my favorite person in the whole world.” 

“Same for you, Richie.” Eddie said, wrapping his arms around Richie’s torso. “You know you can smoke if you want.” 

“And prevent myself from getting kissed? Absolutely not. I would not sacrifice your kisses for _anything_ , Eds.” Richie said. 

Eddie smiled and kissed Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic


End file.
